A Blessing In Disguise
by lorilee66
Summary: an AU based on the episode "Days of Wrath". Beth survives Hyatt's bullet, but the marriage doesn't turn out the way Jarrod envisioned.
1. Chapter 1

Jarrod paused with his hand on the door. He almost didn't want to go in, knowing the reception he would get, but steeled his resolve and turned the handle. He was hanging his hat on the coat rack when his wife came down the stairs, suitcase in hand. It was only then he noticed the trunks in the foyer.

"Beth, what's all this?" he asked in confusion.

"I'm leaving, Jarrod. I'm going back east, like I should've done a long time ago." The soft tone he fell in love with held the sharp edge that had become more prevalent over the past few years. "You can't even be bothered to get me some decent help and that brat of yours getting sick all over me was the last straw."

"Beth," Jarrod tried to explain, the realization not sinking in yet, "I was interviewing nannies all day." It wasn't his fault Mrs. Jackson had to leave to take care of her ailing daughter, but Beth had screamed at him when he left the house that morning, cursing him for having to take care of their daughter for the day by herself. He would have stayed home, but he had an important court date and business meeting that just couldn't be postponed. Then another part of her statement hit him. "Chloe's sick?" he asked in concern.

"I suppose," his wife said in an offhand manner as she donned her gloves. "The doctor came by and said something was going around." The rattle of hooves pulling up in front of the house was heard. "Anyway, there's my carriage. Goodbye, Jarrod." Beth opened the front door and directed the driver to load up the trunks as Jarrod could only stand and watch in stunned disbelief. She was leaving. His wife of almost five years was just taking off and leaving him and their four-year-old daughter behind. While a part of him screamed that he should stop her, should do something, the other part was relieved. That was, until he remembered the precious girl who was still in the house.

Jarrod closed the front door as the carriage pulled away, took the stairs two at a time and rushed to his daughter's bedroom in time to hear her start crying. He gathered her into his arms and brushed her fever-damp hair off her forehead. "Shh, kitten, it's okay, Daddy's here." He was reassured that although she was a bit warm, Chloe wasn't actually hot.

Her crying slowed, but she whimpered a bit as her eyes opened. "Daddy? My tummy hurts."

"Do you think you're going to be sick?" he asked with gentle concern.

Chloe shook her head before she went pale and threw up all over his suit. It was too late to contain the mess, so Jarrod just kept his arm around her while she continued to heave. Finally, nothing else came up and his daughter started crying again.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she sobbed as Jarrod took a clean edge of the blanket and wiped her face. "Please don't be mad at me."

"It's okay, kitten," he said soothingly while trying not to retch at the awful smell. "You're sick; it's not your fault."

Chloe sniffed. "Mama was mad at me," she whispered.

Jarrod closed his eyes and took a deep breath to compose himself. How could anyone get mad at a little girl for being ill? "Well, I won't, Chloe," he said gently. He picked her up. "Let's go to the bathroom and I'll get us both cleaned up."

Chloe was quiet as Jarrod took off her soiled nightclothes and stripped himself down to his underwear before running some hot water over a cloth and cleaning them both. He wrapped her in a clean nightgown and kissed her head softly. "Feeling a bit better?"

She nodded but didn't say anything.

"Do you want to go back to bed or would you like to sit up with me for a bit?"

Chloe reached up to put her arms around his neck. "I want to be with you, Daddy."

"Then that's what we'll do, kitten." Jarrod picked her up and carried her downstairs. A fire was glowing softly in the fireplace and he grabbed a throw from the back of the sofa to drape around them before he settled into one of the comfortable armchairs with his little girl cuddled to his chest. It wasn't long before he heard her deep, even breathing and was grateful she'd fallen asleep without asking where her mother was.

Not that she wasn't used to her mother not being around, Jarrod thought bitterly. Beth was far more interested in making the social rounds, using the prestige of being Jarrod Barkley's wife to get invited to all the most sought-after functions than in being a mother. He attended with her when they were first married, but after Chloe was born, Jarrod wanted to spend more of his free time with his family. He tried to convince Beth to stay home, to be with him and their daughter, but she shrugged him off and Jarrod ended up staying with Chloe while she went out, only going when he got tired of her nagging that that they keep up the proper appearances.

Jarrod readjusted the precious bundle in his arms and Chloe burrowed in closer. How had it gone so wrong? It wasn't the first time he'd asked himself that question and the answer was the same as it always was. Beth had swept him away on that train ride to Denver; he'd been beguiled by her charm and elegance. The fact that they read all the same books, enjoyed all the same music and plays captivated the lawyer. Her laugh was enchanting and if he had to be honest, it was the way she made him feel like he was the center of her world that finally ensnared him. He'd married her on a whirlwind of impulse, but he didn't really know her.

No, Beth's true personality didn't surface until after the bullet Cass Hyatt meant for him wounded her instead. She'd been hysterical, adamant that she wouldn't feel safe until Hyatt was gone and made Jarrod swear he'd get revenge on her attacker. He was so blinded by his infatuation with Beth that he turned against his basic nature at her request and hunted Hyatt down like a rabid dog. If Nick and Heath hadn't shown up… Jarrod thanked his lucky stars for his brothers' timely intervention and was shocked to return home and find his beloved furious that he hadn't killed Hyatt in cold blood.

At the time, he told himself if was the shock of almost dying that made her act that way, but more time revealed the callous, self-centered nature of the woman he married. She had expected from the Barkley reputation that they would be living in a fine mansion but even though the house was almost up to her expectations, living on a ranch was not. She didn't ride, hated horses and preferred parties to the outdoors. She distained charitable work and was barely civil to Heath when she found out the circumstances of his birth. Jarrod eventually gave in to her wishes and bought the large house in the exclusive Nob Hill area of San Francisco, hoping to make her happy. He missed the ranch and his family, but Beth was his wife, for better or for worse.

Jarrod shifted Chloe when his arm started to fall asleep and cradled her closer. As much as he wished he had seen Beth for who she truly was, he knew he wouldn't go back even if he could. His daughter meant the world to him; she was his reason for getting up in the morning and he was thankful for the one blessing that had come out of his train wreck of a marriage to Beth.

Not that she had seen it that way. She cursed him for doing that to her, accusing him of making her fat and ugly and for having to put the social whirl that was her life on hold. She'd refused to have anything to do with their daughter after Chloe was born, sending Jarrod scrambling for a wet-nurse and then a full-time nanny. The marriage had been over long before that, but that was when it really hit him. He'd moved out of their bedroom, not that Beth really wanted anything to do with him any more other than retain the prestige of being his wife. Jarrod never admitted to anyone what things were truly like; his pride prevented him from admitting his marriage was just a sham.

But he honestly never expected Beth to pack her bags and just walk out on them. He'd thought she had some love for her daughter, if not for her husband, but when she referred to their precious child as 'that brat of yours' and Chloe told him how she'd gotten mad when she was sick, Jarrod knew he'd been wrong.

Jarrod blinked back the tears that threatened. How was he ever going to explain to his treasured little kitten why her mama wasn't there any more? He couldn't tell her that her mama didn't love her; it was devastating enough to him, he couldn't imagine what it would do to his little girl. Jarrod closed his eyes against the heartache and took comfort in the small body nestled against his. He was sure Chloe was going to be fine for the moment so Jarrod let himself drift off to sleep. It was late and he was tired. There would be time to figure everything out in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy? Daddy, are you okay?"

Jarrod's eyes blinked open to find matching blue staring back at him. He ached all over, he was shivering and his stomach was hit by a wave of nausea.

He wondered for a moment why he was in the living room and then remembered what had happened. Beth leaving, Chloe being sick and the realization that he must have caught whatever illness she had. He recalled the nanny and housekeeper leaving his employ to take care of her own family and firmly controlled his roiling stomach. He only had himself to take care of his daughter; sick or not, she was his responsibility. He briefly considered asking one of the neighbours or even wiring home to Stockton for help, but that would mean admitting his wife had left him and Jarrod's pride wasn't ready for that kind of blow just yet.

"I'm okay, kitten," he told her, "just stiff from sleeping here all night."

Chloe looked at him suspiciously. "You're sick, Daddy," she pronounced. "You feel all hot."

Jarrod smiled at her concern. "Maybe a little," he admitted, "but you still need some breakfast." He started to stand as Chloe clambered off his lap and grabbed at the arm of the chair to steady himself. He might be sick, but he wasn't going to let his little girl down. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen."

He managed to find some bread and jam and poured Chloe a glass of milk. She was obviously feeling better, he thought with relief as she wolfed down her breakfast. He, on the other hand, felt awful. He was glad it was Saturday; there was no way he would be able to go to work even if he did have someone to look after his daughter.

Jarrod rested his head in his hands and looked up when he heard the solemn statement, "Daddy, I think I need to put you to bed."

He had to smile at the earnest expression on her jam-covered face. "There's only me home to look after you, Chloe. Mrs. Jackson had to go to take care of her own family, remember?" Jarrod hoped she wouldn't ask about her mother; after all, it wasn't as if Beth hadn't stayed out all night before.

But Chloe just got up and tugged on his hand. "I'll take care of you, Daddy," she insisted. Jarrod gave in and let her lead him upstairs. She made him lie down and crawled up beside him to fuss with the pillow under his head. Then she curled up next to him. "Snuggles make you feel better," she pronounced and they both soon fell back asleep.

.

Jarrod woke to a wail of, "My tummy hurts again," and the sounds of retching. He valiantly controlled his own nausea and managed to position Chloe so she only hit the middle of the quilt. His dignity was saved only by the fact that he hadn't eaten anything since his dinner meeting the previous night.

He rolled the mess of the quilt into a ball and got another one to tuck around his daughter. Slowly, stomach churning and head pounding, Jarrod took it out of the room and realized he hadn't cleaned up Chloe's room from the previous night or their soiled clothing that he'd just left on the bathroom floor. It stank; it was all he could do to gather it up and toss it down the laundry chute. Then he made his way back to bed. He was shivering violently and felt the little body curl close to him. Jarrod took his daughter again into his arms, held her tightly and knew how much worse he would feel without her in his life.

Jarrod lost track of time as he tried to care for Chloe while he felt like he was at Death's door. He knew he wasn't, but lack of sleep combined with having to see to her needs was exhausting for the sick lawyer. He was grateful that Mrs. Jackson had stocked the pantry and the icebox before she left. He was also proud of his daughter beyond words for the way she didn't complain or whine. She played with her dolls or drew quietly, but she was still only four and still needed a great deal of attention even though she was feeling better.

Jarrod wasn't even sure if it was the same day when he heard a familiar voice wake him from a fitful doze.

"Jarrod, dear, how are you feeling? Chloe told me you were sick. And where's Beth?"

Jarrod opened his eyes to see the concerned face in front of him and a gentle hand rested on his forehead. "Mother?" he asked quietly. "What are you doing here?" He glanced down self-consciously and was relieved that he had donned his pyjamas at some point.

"Well, I decided it would be nice to surprise my son and granddaughter with a visit," Victoria said as she sat on the edge of the bed. "And before you ask, Chloe's downstairs eating some cookies Silas sent." She looked at him closely. "Should I send for the doctor, Jarrod?"

Jarrod shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I just caught whatever it was that Chloe had and I think we're both feeling better." He smiled wearily. "But I won't complain that there's someone here who might look after me for a bit."

Victoria smiled. "A mother always looks after her children," she told him and was troubled by the look of sorrow that flashed across his face. "But Jarrod, Chloe tells me Beth isn't here. Where is she? Did something happen?"

"Beth's fine, Mother," Jarrod said in a tired voice. "She just…" He shook his head slightly and Victoria could see the hesitation. "She left," he finally stated.

Victoria was puzzled. "Left to go where?"

"I don't really know," Jarrod answered dispassionately. "All she said was she was leaving and going back East." He closed his eyes. "Chloe doesn't know. She didn't ask and I just haven't had the energy to tell her yet."

Victoria masked her shock. Instead, she smoothed back the hair on Jarrod's forehead and said, "Why don't you get some sleep, dear? If you think you'll be all right alone, maybe I'll take Chloe to the park."

Jarrod nodded his acquiescence and was grateful she didn't push for any further explanation. "Thank you, Mother." She gently caressed his head again and left the room. Jarrod sighed. He wasn't looking forward to the upcoming conversation with his mother, but tried to go back to sleep so he'd be as ready as he could be when the time came.

.

The pre-dawn light was peeking through the window when he woke again. Jarrod felt a slight stirring beside him and smiled to see Chloe curled up, deeply asleep with her head on his pillow. Most people probably wouldn't approve of him letting her sleep with him, but Jarrod couldn't deny his daughter that small comfort, not to mention how much he needed that reassurance as well. Feeling much better physically, Jarrod carefully got out of bed and put his dressing gown on over his pyjamas. He was still a bit light-headed, but thought a bite to eat might be helpful.

Victoria found her son at the kitchen table, nibbling on a slice of bread. He looked tired and drawn; the customary sparkle in his eyes was absent. She played over his earlier words in her mind as she sat beside him, that Beth had left, and had been trying to come to terms with it since they'd spoken. Victoria never had warmed to her daughter-in-law, but she was Jarrod's wife and the mother of her granddaughter, so she tried to overlook the haughtiness and self-centeredness she sensed in the other woman. It was easy to do, Victoria reflected as she waited for Jarrod to speak, since it was rare for Beth to accompany Jarrod and Chloe on visits to the ranch and she always seemed to have some kind of social engagement whenever Victoria visited. Finally, after Jarrod steadfastly refused to meet her gaze, Victoria placed her hand on his and asked, "Jarrod? I'm here for you if you want to talk."

Jarrod sighed and finally looked at her. "I don't really know what to say," he admitted. "My wife just left me and our daughter and I don't know where she's gone. All I know is that she's not planning on coming back."

Victoria's heart broke at the despondent look in his eyes. "What happened, Jarrod?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. Everything." His sigh was forlorn and Victoria ached to hold him like she had as a child. "I suppose it's just something that's been a long time in coming."

"But whenever I saw the two of you, you seemed happy," Victoria said as she continued to hold his hand.

Jarrod gave a sad smile. "Beth was very good at keeping up appearances. We both were." He was quiet before adding, "I don't know if she ever really loved me."

"But to leave her daughter…" That was something Victoria just couldn't understand.

Shaking his head, Jarrod told her, "I don't know if she ever loved Chloe either. Beth always referred to her as my daughter, not hers or ours." He met her eyes again. "I guess I kept it to myself because I didn't want to admit my marriage was a failure." But then a hint of his smile did reach his eyes. "Other than having Chloe, that is."

Victoria smiled as well. "I assume she's still in your room?" At the quirk of Jarrod's eyebrow, she explained, "I went to check on you earlier and you were both asleep."

"Yes, she is," he admitted before pushing back from the table. "Well, I should probably wash up and get dressed."

"I'll make a little breakfast for you," Victoria offered. "Do you think you're ready for a cup of coffee?"

He kissed her on the cheek. "Maybe. We'll just see how it goes." He turned back before leaving the room. "I promise we'll talk more later, Mother. I just don't feel up to it right now." At the enticing thought of a cup of his mother's coffee, Jarrod knew he was pretty much over his illness as he went up the stairs to grab some clean clothes.

When he opened the door to his room, Jarrod was greeted with heart-rending sobs and the sight of his beloved little girl crying miserably into the pillow. He immediately went to her side. "Chloe, what's wrong? What is it?"

"Oh, Daddy," she sobbed and flung herself into his arms as he sat next to her on the bed. "You didn't leave me."

Jarrod held her tightly and stroked her hair. "Chloe, I just went downstairs," he reassured her. "Why did you think I'd leave you?" The question was out of his mouth before he realized he already knew the answer that her reply confirmed.

"Mrs. Jackson left. Mama said it was because she didn't want to take care of such a naughty little girl any more. And then Mama left…" Chloe started crying harder. "I'll be good, Daddy, I promise. Just please don't leave."

"Oh, kitten." Jarrod's eyes filled with tears of their own. _Beth, how could you?_ he silently cursed. "Mrs. Jackson had to go take care of her own family. It had nothing to do with you. She always said what a joy it was to help look after you." He rocked her gently. "I love you, Chloe. I'll never leave you. I promise."

Chloe's sobs lessened. "But Mama…" she sniffled softly.

"I can't answer that," Jarrod told her sadly. "I don't know what happened with your mama or why she left us. But I'll always be here for you. There's nothing that can change that or change how much I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy," she whispered.

Jarrod kissed her forehead. "Now, Grandma's downstairs and she said she was going to make us breakfast. Would you like that?'

Chloe nodded and Jarrod gave her another hug. "Then why don't you go to your room and decide what you're going to wear today. I'll come help you in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she agreed. She gave him a kiss, slid off the bed and padded out the door. Jarrod sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't want his daughter to grow up feeling like she wasn't worthy of love or attention, but that was just what Beth's callous disregard for the little girl's feelings could easily result in. He was going to have to make some changes, Jarrod told himself. Even though they'd had a full-time nanny, Jarrod always made sure he spent as much time with her as he could. But he realized that might not be enough now that Beth's leaving had wounded Chloe so deeply that she thought he might leave her too. Knowing he needed to talk to his family to help him work things out, Jarrod decided to take things one step at a time. Life altering decisions could wait until after breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Mr. Barkley,_

_I am happy to inform you that our agents have located Mrs. Elizabeth Randall Barkley in New York City. As per your request, I am not providing any details other than to report she is in good health and managing well. If you require further services, please do not hesitate to contact me._

_Adam Hartwell_

_Pinkerton Detective Agency_

Jarrod leaned back and closed his eyes after reading the letter. After three months, they'd finally located Beth. He was glad they hadn't provided any more details; he really didn't want to know how she was living her life, but he still felt certain obligations to her as her husband. The words he'd spoken to her when they were married, _for better or for worse,_ continued to haunt him. He had made those vows and even though Beth wasn't honouring them, the man he was wouldn't let him forget them. Besides, if this wasn't worse, he really didn't know what was.

Jarrod sighed and pulled out a fresh piece of paper.

_Dear Beth,_

He found he couldn't stomach calling her that, so he crumpled the paper and started again.

_Beth,_

_I am writing to inform you that Chloe and I are doing well. If you need any assistance, you can contact me at my office in Stockton._

_Jarrod Barkley_

He didn't ask her to come back and didn't ask how she was. He thought about asking for a divorce, but that was such a final step in admitting he had failed, even though he knew he had done everything he could to make Beth happy. Knowing he couldn't have done anything else didn't make it any less of a harsh blow to Jarrod's manhood that his wife had left him and he ruthlessly pushed away the feelings that a man who filed for divorce was a failure, that a real man would have found a way to keep his wife. He tucked the letter into an envelope with a note to ask if they could take care of delivering the letter, quickly wrote the Pinkerton's address on the front and placed it on the pile of correspondence to go out in the morning.

He checked his watch. If he hurried, he'd get home in time to play with Chloe or be able to read to her before dinner. Jarrod was indebted to his mother, sister and Silas for volunteering to look after his daughter while he was at work. He didn't want to impose, but they had all offered and he ultimately accepted their assistance with gratitude tempered by guilt. His practice was finally consolidated in Stockton without angering too many of his San Francisco clients and Jarrod didn't intend on taking out of town cases if he could help it. There were bound to be those who had no one else to turn to and the family businesses would occasionally require time away, but he wasn't about to leave on any regular basis. The few overnight trips he'd had to make to San Francisco to tie up outstanding cases had been hard on both him and his daughter; she'd been brave, but he saw that hint of fear in her eyes that he wouldn't come back and it tore at his heart to see her hurting like that.

Tomorrow was Saturday and as Jarrod mounted Jingo to head home, he made plans to spend the entire day with his little girl. Maybe a picnic if the weather held, or if not, a day indoors for a tea party with her dolls and playing games. Jarrod chuckled when he remembered the last rainy day. Nick was griping about paperwork and Chloe invited her uncle to a tea party. Looking for an excuse to get out of doing the ranch accounts, Nick accepted. To his horror, he was offered a frilly hat so he'd be 'dressed up properly' and was a bit perturbed that Jarrod, being Daddy, got away with a top hat and tie. Not that Nick refused invitations to Chloe's tea parties after that; he just made sure he picked out his own dress up clothes before he arrived.

Jarrod urged Jingo into a lope; not a demanding enough pace to tire the sorrel but fast enough to get them home before dinner. Soon the ranch buildings came into view and Jarrod pushed his horse into a full-out gallop. One of the stable hands came to take the reins when they pulled up in front of the barn and the lawyer quickly unfastened his saddlebags before heading towards the house.

His arrival must have been watched for because before he even reached the porch he heard the enthusiastic cry of "Daddy!" and his arms were immediately full of his little girl.

"How's my kitten today?" Jarrod asked as he hoisted Chloe into the air and gave her a big kiss. "Were you good for Aunt Audra?"

"I'm always good, Daddy," she told him seriously.

"I know you are, Chloe," he assured her as he carried her into the house. It bothered him a little that she didn't get into normal childhood mischief. He knew she still harboured a fear that if she was naughty, the people around her wouldn't love her anymore and would leave her. As much as it pleased him that his daughter was well-behaved, Jarrod sometimes found himself wishing for the occasional tantrum or two.

He set her down after closing the door. "So what did you do today?" he wanted to know as he removed his hat and unbuckled his gunbelt.

"Aunt Audra and I made cookies," she said. Jarrod winced a little and hoped Silas had been there to supervise. "And we visited the puppies in the barn and the new foals and then I made you a surprise." Chloe's blue eyes gleamed with excitement. "Do you want to see, Daddy?"

"I'd love to, kitten," he assured her with a smile. "Are you going to show me right now or can I go upstairs and change out of this suit first?"

Chloe thought hard for a moment. "Right now, Daddy," she decided. She ran to the table in front of the sofa, grabbed something off it and ran back. "Here," she said as she handed it to him and waited expectantly.

Jarrod looked at the folded piece of his sister's favourite stationary. '_To my Daddy'_ was written crookedly across the front. He unfolded it and on the inside was printed '_I love you'_ and underneath '_Chloe'_. A little stick figure was drawn on the side, holding the hand of a larger stick figure. Both had big smiles on their faces.

"Do you like it, Daddy?" she asked earnestly. "Aunt Audra helped me get the words right, but I did it myself."

Jarrod got down on one knee and pulled Chloe into a tight hug. "I love it, Chloe," he said, "and I love you too." He kissed her forehead. "I think I'll take it to my office. Maybe then I won't miss you so much when I'm at work. Do you think that would be okay?"

Chloe smiled brightly, grabbed him around the neck and planted a big kiss on his face. "Uh huh. You can go change now."

"I'll be as quick as I can," he promised. Jarrod gathered up his things and headed upstairs. Laying the saddlebags on the table, he placed the card on his nightstand before changing into more casual clothes. When he went back downstairs, Chloe insisted that they go to the barn so she could tell him the names she gave to all the puppies. It was dinnertime before they knew it and Audra greeted Jarrod as he sent Chloe upstairs to wash up.

"Thank you for looking after her today," Jarrod told his sister.

"I was happy to, Jarrod," Audra assured him. "We had a good time. Did you like the card she made you?"

Jarrod nodded. "It's wonderful," he said with a smile. "And have I told you just how wonderful you are for helping me out like this? I don't know how'd I manage without you."

"You don't need to thank me," Audra admonished lightly. "Just think of it as repayment for how you stepped in after Father died."

Jarrod was slightly taken aback. "Audra, you don't owe me for that. That's just what family does. I did what I needed to and I was happy to do it." He felt guilty that she might be helping him out of a sense of obligation.

Audra stretched up and kissed his cheek. "And you and Chloe are family. I'm happy to help you out, too, big brother. Besides, Chloe's such a sweetheart. I love taking care of her and she's never any trouble."

Jarrod sighed heavily as he went to pour himself a drink. "Sometimes I worry about what Beth's leaving has done to her. Chloe's always been a good girl, but since Beth left, it's like she's scared to make anyone upset."

"She'll come around, Jarrod," Audra said. "Give her a little time. Nick and Heath will have her spoiled rotten and she'll have everyone even more firmly wrapped around her finger."

Jarrod gave her a wry smile as he took a sip of his drink. Then Audra walked over and slipped an arm around his waist. "How are you doing with all of this, Jarrod?" she wanted to know. "I'm sorry I haven't asked before, I guess we've all just been so concerned with Chloe…"

"Thanks for caring, honey," Jarrod replied with a kiss to her temple. "I'm all right."

"Do you miss her?" When Jarrod didn't reply, she added, "Beth, I mean."

Jarrod pulled away and walked over to the fireplace. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "She's my wife and the mother of my child and I know I should miss her, but I really don't know. We hadn't been close for a long time."

"Would you be upset if I told you I think it's good that she's gone?"

There was a hint of surprise on Jarrod's face when he turned towards his sister.

"You're more relaxed since she left," Audra pointed out. "Even with having to change your practice and being worried about Chloe, you seem happier. At least, I think so."

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of their brothers and Jarrod pondered Audra's words all through dinner. No one commented on his preoccupation; Chloe kept the family entertained with talk about the puppies and questions about the colts.

He hadn't considered that his situation with Chloe was anything like the time when his father died. Being the oldest, he'd automatically stepped in as head of the family because that was the only thing he could do. He was almost fourteen years older than his little sister and it was only natural that she turned to him as a father figure, a role he didn't think he was ready for but carried out to the best of his ability. When the family offered to help take care of Chloe, Jarrod had been plagued with guilt about accepting and imposing on them. She was his daughter and his responsibility, not theirs. He hadn't looked at it in the light that they were all family; they were only doing the same for him as he had done for them. Jarrod smiled as he watched Nick help Chloe cut her chicken. His marriage may have been a disaster, but he was truly blessed in his daughter and family.

He then thought about the rest of his conversation with his sister, about her being glad Beth was gone and how he seemed happier. Jarrod had to be honest with himself and admit she was right. He hated what Beth's leaving had done to their daughter, but her staying would likely have done the same thing eventually. Chloe probably realized Beth's indifference on some level already; as she got older, it could have gradually and permanently ruined his beautiful girl's self-esteem.

He'd missed being surrounded by his family and missed being out on the ranch. His brothers teased him about getting soft sitting behind a desk, but they never refused when he offered to help out. When everything was considered, Jarrod knew Beth's leaving was a blessing in disguise. Chloe would grow up surrounded by wide open spaces, fresh air and the love of their family and he knew he was better off surrounded by their love as well.


	4. Chapter 4

_A few years later…_

_.  
><em>

The little girl trudged down the street, scuffing her feet on the sidewalk. The piece of paper tucked inside one of her schoolbooks seemed to weigh over a hundred pounds. Her daddy was going to be so upset, Chloe thought in dismay. It was only the first week of school and already the teacher had sent a note home. There was nothing worse in Chloe's mind than to upset her daddy. He was the smartest, strongest, bravest person she knew. Well, she had to admit that her Uncle Nick might be stronger when it came to wrestling down a steer, and her Uncle Heath was at least as brave the way he tamed those wild horses, but no one could ever have a better daddy than she had and now she had let him down by getting in trouble at school, even though she couldn't have done anything else. Chloe held back her tears when she reached his office and resolutely walked up the stairs. She was a Barkley, she told herself, and was going to be as brave and as strong as her daddy and her uncles. But there was still a cold knot of fear in her stomach when she wondered what her daddy would do when he found out what happened.

Chloe opened the door and tried not act like she cared about the surprised look the secretary gave her. "Hello, Miss Boswell," she said politely.

"Your father's in his office, Chloe," Miss Boswell said as she regained her composure. "He said you could go right in when you got here."

"Thank you." Chloe pushed the heavy door open and quietly entered. She hoped he wouldn't notice her right away, but her hope was in vain.

Jarrod saw the door open out of the corner of his eye and looked up to give his daughter a welcoming smile. That smile turned to concern when he got a good look at her face.

"Chloe?" he asked, coming around the desk to take her chin in his hand and inspect the dark bruise under her eye. "What happened?"

Chloe opened her book and handed him the note while looking at the floor. "Miss Nikolas sent you a note, Daddy," she said in an almost whisper. Jarrod took the piece of paper and then took Chloe's hand to guide her to the chair in front of his desk. He perched on the edge and set the folded paper beside him before crossing his arms.

"Chloe, I'd like you to tell me what happened yourself," he instructed. It took all of his willpower to keep his face stern. He wanted to cuddle her, to kiss her and make whatever it was all better, but from the way she was behaving, Jarrod knew it wasn't just an accident. "I'm assuming you didn't fall and hit your face on the edge of a desk."

"No, sir," she said quietly. "I… I got into a fight with Tommy Stanton."

Jarrod was hard pressed to keep from gaping in shock. His Chloe, getting into a fight? And Tommy Stanton was at least two grades ahead. "Did you start the fight?" he had to ask as he masked his astonishment.

Chloe finally met his eyes. "No, Daddy," she said earnestly. "I only did what Uncle Heath told me to."

Jarrod raised an eyebrow. "I see. And just what did your uncle tell you to do?"

"He said never to start a fight, but to always finish it," she stated in a straightforward manner.

Jarrod wasn't sure if he should be angry with her or just amazed that she got into a fight in the first place. Chloe was never in trouble; she never broke the rules, didn't even complain about bedtime and was usually the perfect angel. Not really knowing how to react, Jarrod decided to treat her like a new client and get all the facts first.

"So you're telling me Tommy started the fight?" the lawyer questioned. Tommy was a bit of a bully, but Jarrod didn't think he'd actually just start hitting a girl.

"He was laughing at me because I don't have a mama," Chloe said and this time her voice quivered as she hung her head. "We had to draw a picture of our family and I drew me and you. Tommy said I must not be any good if my mama didn't want to be around me."

Jarrod took a deep breath to quell the urge to go after Tommy himself. Or rather, Tommy's father, who had most like put those ideas in his son's head. "And so you got in a fight."

"Oh, no, Daddy," Chloe insisted. "Aunt Audra always tells me that it's not nice to say mean things, but no matter how much it bothers you, you should just ignore them."

"Well, your aunt has given you some very good advice," Jarrod agreed, but he needed to know how Chloe got the black eye. "I'm still wondering about the fight, though."

"He said some mean things about you, Daddy," she answered softly, "about why Mama left. I told him to take them back, but he wouldn't stop. That's when I hit him."

Jarrod was torn between being angry with her for fighting and being proud that she stood up to a bully. Pride won out and he decided to take a middle road. "I certainly hope he doesn't look any better than you."

Chloe lifted her head and met his eyes again. "You're not mad, Daddy?" she asked in disbelief and the threatened tears started to fall.

"Well, I'm disappointed that you broke the rule about not fighting at school," he told her before reaching down to give her a hug. "But no, I'm not mad. It sounds like Tommy got what he deserved."

Chloe wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "He did, Daddy," she said proudly between sniffles. "I hit him just the way Uncle Nick showed me to and I think I broke his nose."

"You…" Jarrod stopped in mid sentence and shook his head. "Do I want to know why Uncle Nick was teaching you how to hit someone?" he asked as he pocketed the note and retrieved his hat and papers so they could go home.

Chloe picked up her books. "He said that girls shouldn't fight, but it's still important to know how in case I got into trouble."

Jarrod couldn't think of a good argument against that as he opened the door and let Chloe go in front of him. "Have a good night, Tessa," he said to his secretary as they left. He took Chloe's hand as they walked to the livery to get the buggy.

"Am I in trouble, Daddy?" Chloe had to know.

"You did break Miss Nikolas' rule about not fighting at school," he reminded her, "so I'm sure the note she sent will say what your punishment is. Do you think you should be in trouble?"

She was still thinking as they reached the livery and found their buggy already waiting. Jarrod thanked the hosteller and lifted Chloe onto the seat before sitting beside her and clucking to the horse.

"I'm not supposed to be fighting and I broke the rules," she said after a bit, "so I should be in trouble." Her lip trembled as she looked up at Jarrod. "What will you do, Daddy? Will you have to spank me?"

Jarrod briefly gathered the reins into one hand so he could pull her close to him. "No, kitten, you won't get a spanking. You know that fighting in school is wrong, but I'm proud of the way you stood up to Tommy. You just apologize to Miss Nikolas for breaking the rules and do what she asks without complaining."

"Okay, Daddy." Chloe was quiet again before stating firmly, "But I'm not going to apologize to Tommy. He shouldn't have said those mean things and he shouldn't be hitting girls anyway, even if they hit him first."

Jarrod had to chuckle at that. "I won't argue that one, Chloe. But if he apologizes, accept it politely, all right?"

Chloe nodded and was quiet for a few more miles. "Daddy?" she asked softly.

"Yes, kitten?"

"Was Tommy right? Did Mama leave us because I'm not any good?"

Stunned at the question, Jarrod pulled the buggy to a stop at the side of the road. Until now, Chloe had never asked 'why' in the three years since Beth had left and Jarrod wondered if he'd been remiss in not bringing up the subject himself.

"Chloe, why would you ever say that?' he asked gently.

Chloe's eyes filled with tears. "Because mamas are supposed to love their children," she said. "I must be horrid if mine didn't love me."

Jarrod pulled her close. "And what about me? Doesn't it mean anything that I love you? I love you so much, Chloe, you're the most important thing in my life. You are the sweetest, brightest, best little girl I know."

"Really, Daddy?" she wondered between sniffles.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," he vowed solemnly. "And you can ask your grandma, your aunt or your uncles. They'll all tell you the same thing."

Chloe's expression brightened for a moment before turning sombre again. "But why did Mama leave then?"

Jarrod didn't really want to malign Beth to their daughter, no matter how much she might deserve it, so he just said, "I don't think she was happy out here, kitten. I think she just wanted to go back to where she grew up." He hoped that was enough of an explanation to satisfy her for the moment.

Chloe seemed to accept it and gave him a hug. "I love you," she proclaimed. "You're the best daddy in the whole world."

"Well, I aim to please," he told her with a wink before he got the buggy underway again.

Nick spotted them as soon as they pulled into the yard. He sauntered up to the buggy and tipped his hat gallantly to Chloe.

"May I assist you out of your carriage, pretty lady?" Chloe giggled as he lifted her out. Then he saw the bruise on her face. "What happened here?" he asked with a frown.

"It seems she put your lessons to good use," Jarrod said pointedly as he grabbed his leather case. At Nick's puzzled expression, Jarrod clarified, "She got into a fight."

Nick looked from his brother to his niece and back again in surprise. Jarrod didn't appear particularly mad at either of them, so Nick turned his attention back to Chloe. "So what does the other girl look like?"

"It was Tommy Stanton, Uncle Nick," Chloe corrected him before she finished proudly, "and I broke his nose."

"Good for you." Nick gave her a squeeze and set her on her feet. "Now get on to the house. I hear Silas made cookies." Chloe gave him a bright smile and ran off towards the house.

Jarrod sighed. "Don't encourage her, Nick."

"Well, it's good for her to be able to defend herself," Nick asserted and then Chloe's words sunk in. "Wait a minute. What the devil is Tommy Stanton doing fighting with my niece? Didn't Ross teach him better than to go around hitting girls?"

"Apparently not, Nick," Jarrod said as one of the hands came to lead the horse and buggy away.

"I say we should go over there and give him a lesson in proper behaviour," Nick growled as the brothers headed to the house.

Jarrod grinned and slapped Nick on the shoulder. "Thanks, Nick, but Chloe already took care of Tommy and I'll talk to Ross once I get the rest of the story from Chloe's teacher."

Nick took off his hat when they entered the foyer. "Well, if you need any help, big brother, just tell me. She might be your daughter, but she's my niece, you know."

Jarrod chuckled at Nick's possessiveness. His Chloe had all the love in the world and he continued to have hope that it would overpower the lack of love from her mother.

.

.

It was late when Jarrod finished drawing up the application for divorce. What he told Chloe on the way home was true; Beth hadn't been happy and nothing anyone did could have changed that. The marriage was over; he had to accept that filing for divorce didn't mean he was admitting that he wasn't man enough to keep his wife, which he suspected was the gist of what Tommy had said to Chloe. He'd lost track of her a couple years before, but was sure the courts would accept his petition on grounds of wilful abandonment. Jarrod decided to approach one of his friends on the bench privately in the hope that everything could be taken care of without the town gossips dredging it all back up. Chloe didn't need to get into any more fights defending his honour.

The big house was quiet as he went up the stairs to his room, everyone else having gone to bed a couple hours before. Jarrod yawned as he changed into his nightclothes, knowing that they'd have to leave a bit earlier than usual so he could talk to Chloe's teacher before class. The note she sent home just reiterated what Chloe had told him as well as asking him to discuss the matter with her. The letter didn't go into the reasons behind the fight and Jarrod chuckled as he wondered what Ross Stanton would think of his son getting his nose broken by a girl and imagined what sort of story Tommy might have concocted to save face.

He had just turned down the lamp and was about to get into bed when he heard a soft knock.

"Come in," he called and wasn't surprised to see Chloe open the door.

"I can't sleep, Daddy," she said softly. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course, kitten," he told her with a smile as he turned back the covers. "I was feeling a bit lonely myself."

Chloe ran over and jumped onto the bed. She burrowed under the quilt as Jarrod lay down beside her and quickly snuggled up next to him.

"I didn't want to be by myself," she declared softly. She looked up at Jarrod and even in the dim light he could see the worry on her face.

"What's wrong, Chloe?" he asked. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm sorry I disappointed you today, Daddy," she whispered. "I'll try to be better, I promise."

Jarrod hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss on the head. "Chloe, you are my beautiful, special girl and I love you very much. I might be disappointed that you broke the rules, but I'll never be disappointed in you for standing up for yourself. Or me," he added with a chuckle. He kissed her head again before saying, "I'm sorry, too, Chloe. You shouldn't have to hear things like that."

"But you didn't do anything wrong," she said in surprise.

"Maybe not," Jarrod acknowledged, "but it's my job to protect you and take care of you, to make sure you're happy."

Chloe cuddled closer. "I am happy, Daddy," she declared, "as long as I'm with you."

"Me too," he told her. "Now get some sleep."

"Okay, Daddy," she agreed and closed her eyes. Jarrod did the same and it wasn't long before they both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Jarrod swung Chloe out of the buggy and reached back in to grab her schoolbooks. She looked in the direction of the schoolhouse with trepidation, but Jarrod took her hand and led the way to the front door.

"I've never been in trouble in school before, Daddy," she said nervously. "What if Miss Nikolas doesn't like me anymore?"

Jarrod held the door for her and ushered her inside. "Well, your Uncle Nick got in more trouble at school than anyone else I know," he informed her as they made their way to Chloe's classroom, "and I think people still like him."

Chloe giggled. "Did you ever get in trouble?" she asked.

"Never." Jarrod's tone was solemn. "And don't let your grandma tell you differently," he added with a wink when he opened the classroom door and Chloe giggled again.

The woman behind the desk looked up when she heard them approach. Jarrod had only briefly met his daughter's teacher on the first day of school and it had been a rushed introduction since she was settling her students and he was due in court. He was struck by her deep brown eyes but Chloe's voice brought him back.

"Daddy, this is Miss Nikolas," Chloe said quietly.

Jarrod removed his hat and extended his hand which Miss Nikolas took gracefully. "Jarrod Barkley, ma'am," he introduced himself. "I understand there was a little incident yesterday that we need to discuss."

"Chloe, I think you have more work to do on the chalkboard while I talk to your father." Her voice was deep and melodious with a slight accent. Jarrod thought it would be pleasant to be in her class and listen to her all day, but quickly reminded himself that wasn't why he was there.

Chloe nodded. "I'm sorry for breaking the rule about not fighting, Miss Nikolas," she said sincerely before going to the chalkboard. Jarrod noticed the lines covering most of it that read 'I will not fight in school' printed in Chloe's neat hand.

Jarrod perched on the edge of a desk in the first row. "Chloe told me about the fight with Tommy Stanton," he started. "I understand she threw the first punch, but only under extreme provocation."

The teacher sighed and cocked her head as she watched Chloe climb up on a chair so she could start writing at the top of the board. Jarrod admired her high cheekbones and olive complexion and chastised himself again for letting his mind get off track. "Neither Tommy nor Chloe would tell me what it was about," she admitted. "I appreciate that they don't want to tell tales, but I can't condone fighting at school." She looked up at Jarrod. Their eyes locked together for a moment before she blushed and looked down at the desk and Jarrod tore his away to watch his daughter. "I can tell Chloe isn't usually the type to cause trouble," she added quickly.

"No, she's not," Jarrod concurred. "From what I understand, Tommy insulted her and her family and she lashed out." He sighed as he wondered how much of their circumstances he should tell. It wasn't as though it was a secret, after all, and some explanation might help the teacher understand her pupil. "Chloe's mother left us when she was four and from what I heard, Tommy said some rather mean things to her about why. I think you should know that Chloe has been very unwilling to get into any sort of trouble over the past few years and even though I don't hold with fist fights per say, I am proud of her for standing up for herself." His blue eyes held a hint of challenge. "Chloe refuses to apologize to Tommy and I agree with her reasons."

Miss Nikolas laughed at that. "I agree, Tommy is a bit of a bully. I'm hoping this makes him think twice about picking on someone smaller than he is. Your daughter does know how to throw a punch, Mr. Barkley." Then a stern look came into her eyes and Jarrod could tell she wasn't the type to have trouble keeping control over the classroom when she chose to exert her authority. "But I will not tolerate fighting, even if it's for a good reason."

"Understood, Miss Nikolas," Jarrod agreed.

"Chloe will have to stay indoors at recess all week and after school today to help clean the classroom. Tommy has been given similar punishment, but he will be working in another part of the school."

Getting to his feet, Jarrod nodded. "When should I expect her to be done this afternoon?"

"About an hour after dismissal," the teacher informed him. She stood as well. "I hope we can avoid meeting like this in the future, Mr. Barkley."

"I'm sure we can come up with much more pleasant circumstances under which to meet." Jarrod gave her a dashing smile and then mentally kicked himself for flirting with his daughter's teacher. "Good day, Miss Nikolas," he said hastily and walked over to give Chloe a kiss. "Have good day, kitten," he told her.

"Bye, Daddy," she said as she put her arms around his neck for a hug.

Jarrod put his hat on at the door, blew Chloe a kiss and tipped his hat towards her teacher before leaving. He drove the buggy to the livery and then walked the block to his office. There was no real crime in admiring a beautiful woman, he told himself, and it was for the best if he could be on good terms with his daughter's teacher. But he was still married to Beth until the divorce went through and even though he was a successful lawyer from a good family and considered himself a good man, being divorced with a young daughter wouldn't put him high on most women's list of eligible men.

Jarrod greeted his secretary with a smile to mask the melancholy that had settled over him before going into his private office. He had a loving family, he reminded himself, and was father to the most wonderful little girl in the world. All that really mattered was for Chloe to be happy. But a tiny part of him couldn't help but wonder if she wouldn't be happier with a mother to love her as well and wondered if the same couldn't be said for him, that he might be deserving of a little love for himself.

He hung his hat and jacket on the coat rack and sat down behind his desk to settle in to the day's work. He was halfway through making adjustments on a client's contract when he heard a loud voice in the outer office.

"I don't care if he's busy, I need to talk to Barkley now!"

Jarrod just shook his head and told himself no matter how much the situation called for one, it was much too early in the day for a glass of scotch. He didn't even wait for his secretary to ask, he just said, "Send him in," when she poked her head through the door. Straightening the papers as he heard the heavy footsteps stomp in and the door slam, he greeted, "What can I do for you, Ross?" before looking up at the burly farmer in front of him.

"You can keep that hooligan of a daughter of yours away from my son, that's what you can do!" the irate man snapped. Jarrod just raised an eyebrow at the description of Chloe as a 'hooligan'. "She's a menace, that's what she is!"

"And what do you call a boy who hits a girl?" Jarrod asked. He firmly maintained an air of calm. "A younger girl at that?"

"My Tommy wouldn't do that!" Ross Stanton protested.

Jarrod leaned forward and a hard edge came to his voice. "Take a look at Chloe's black eye and tell me that again."

"Well… I…" he spluttered in frustration. "She broke Tommy's nose!" he finally said.

"And has been appropriately punished for her part in the fight," Jarrod replied smoothly. "I hope you've done the same."

"She started it, Barkley!" Stanton said, regaining his indignation.

"That's not the way I heard it," Jarrod said shortly. Stanton was wearing on his patience. "Chloe might've thrown the first punch, but only after Tommy started saying some rather nasty things. If I were you, I'd teach my son some manners before he gets beaten up by another girl." Jarrod picked up a pencil. "Now I have work to do."

Stanton opened his mouth as if to say something before turning on his heel and stomping out of the office. Jarrod put down the pencil and unclenched his fist. Stanton was lucky he had lots of practice controlling his temper or Tommy wouldn't have been the only one in the family with a broken nose.

He tried to settle down to work again and eventually leaned back in his chair when he realized he'd read the same clause three times without really seeing it. A soft tap came on the door and Jarrod straightened up. "Come in."

His secretary came in with a tray containing a cup and a pot of coffee. "I thought you could use this, Mr. Barkley," she told him as she set in on the corner of the desk.

Jarrod sniffed the rich aroma as she filled the cup. "Tessa, your job description doesn't include pouring me coffee," he teased lightly.

She smiled, a pretty dimple coming onto her cheek. "Just don't get used to it," she teased back. She then carefully pulled the folder out from under the tray. "This was just delivered from the courthouse. It's for the Jensen trial."

"Thank you." Jarrod took a sip from the cup. "And thanks for the coffee."

She smiled again before leaving the office and Jarrod resolutely turned back to work. His personal problems would have to wait for another day.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Cotton candy wasn't officially introduced until about 1897, but we all know how progressive the Barkleys are LOL._

.

.

.

"C'mon, Uncle Heath, hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Chloe practically dragged the blond cowboy from where he was giving one of the hands instructions on caring for a lame horse over to the rest of the family.

"Boy howdy, I ain't ever seen anyone so excited to go on a picnic," Heath teased his niece as he swung her into the surrey to sit beside her father.

"It's not just a picnic, it's a fair. There's going to be races and games and Sarah said they were gonna have something called cotton candy." Chloe's eyes shone as she turned to Jarrod. "Do you think maybe I could have some, Daddy?"

Jarrod chuckled as he clucked to the horses and the surrey containing himself, his mother, sister and daughter set off.

"Careful what you say, Jarrod," Nick cautioned with a grin as he pulled his big buckskin up beside the surrey. "You got witnesses."

Jarrod just shook his head. "If I don't get her some, I'm sure she has a couple uncles she can talk into it," he teased. He winked at Chloe. "And then it won't come out of my pocketbook."

"So what did Sarah say about this cotton candy, Chloe?" Victoria asked from the back seat.

Chloe turned around with obvious excitement on her face. "Her dad got this machine for the store and he's gonna use it for the first time at the picnic." Chloe's friend's family owned a confectionary in Stockton. "Sarah says it turns melted sugar into fluff."

Heath grinned at his sister. "Reckon it's a good thing Sarah's your friend and'll save you some, Chloe, just in case your Aunt Audra gets there first. That sounds like something right up her sweet tooth's alley."

"Oh, Heath," Audra admonished with a smile.

"Just don't let your uncles and aunt eat too much of it and get a tummy ache," Jarrod cautioned his daughter, "or you might have to stay up with them tonight."

The rest of the ride was full of light-hearted conversation and happy laughter. They soon arrived at the spot where the fair was taking place and Jarrod pulled the surrey under the shade of the trees. Chloe managed to contain her excitement while the men made sure the horses were comfortable, but as soon as they were done, she grabbed Jarrod's hand.

"C'mon, Daddy!"

They wandered through the booths that had been set up by various business and other organizations in town to help raise money. Victoria and Audra stopped to help at the booth for the mission and Heath was cajoled into a game of horseshoes by a couple neighbouring farmers, so only Nick was left with Jarrod and Chloe when they found her friend Sarah. Jarrod pretended to ponder when Chloe asked for a nickel for some cotton candy and her eyes brimmed with excitement when he handed her a half dollar.

"Thank you, Daddy!" she said as she gave him a hug.

"Just don't spend it all in one place," he advised with a smile. "What I said about not letting your uncles get a tummy ache from too many sweets goes for you, too."

"I won't," Chloe promised solemnly.

"Mr. Barkley, would it be okay if Chloe and I explored the fair together?" Sarah asked.

Jarrod looked over at Sarah's father who handed the girls each a stick covered with fluffy spun sugar. "It's all right by me, Jarrod," he said.

"Keep together, stay in the fairgrounds and I'll meet you back here in an hour or so," Jarrod instructed. He gave Chloe a kiss on the head. "Have fun, kitten."

"I will." She grabbed her friend's hand. "Let's go, Sarah."

Jarrod watched them make their way over to some of the games.

"Reckon it's just you and me, counsellor," Nick observed with a grin. "What sort of trouble do you think we can get up to?"

"If I follow you, I'm sure the trouble will find us," Jarrod quipped. "Lead the way, brother Nick."

Nick laughed and the brothers made their way to the livestock pens at Nick's suggestion. They spent their time admiring the draft teams that would compete in a pulling competition later in the day before they made their way back to meet Chloe. Some young people running through the crowd jostled Nick and caused him to knock over another fairgoer.

"My pardon, ma'am," he said as Jarrod helped Chloe's teacher her to her feet.

She brushed off her dress as Jarrod asked, "Are you all right, Miss Nikolas?"

"I'm fine," she assured both men and then said to Nick, "and it certainly wasn't your fault."

Jarrod took it upon himself to make introductions. "Miss Nikolas, this is my brother, Nick. Nick, Miss Nikolas is Chloe's teacher." He then caught a glimpse of the look on Nick's face and held in a chuckle. He'd seen that expression before. Nick always fell hard and fast and Jarrod hoped this time his brother would find someone worthy of him. _At least he never actually married any of them,_ was his sudden thought and that dampened some of the elder brother's amusement.

"Pleased to meet you," she said with a charming smile and Nick gave her a wide dimpled grin.

"The pleasure's definitely all mine," he replied. "And I still should make it up to you for knocking you over. If you don't have other plans, we'd be pleased if you joined us for lunch, right, Jarrod?"

"I wouldn't dare to impose…"

Jarrod had to smile. "Yes, you must," he concurred. "We've packed plenty and Chloe will be thrilled. Nick, why don't you escort our guest over to where Mother planned for us to eat? I'll collect Chloe and meet you there."

"My pleasure." Nick extended his arm. "Miss Nikolas?"

"Aggie, please," she offered as they strolled off in the direction of the trees.

True to Jarrod's prediction, Chloe was overjoyed to have her teacher join them for lunch. It was obvious to everyone that a spark had kindled between Nick and the young lady and everyone was on their best behaviour, even though there was sure to be a great deal of teasing on the ride home. Jarrod fought off a surge of envy. Not over the fact that Aggie was clearly smitten with Nick and he with her; Jarrod certainly found her attractive but didn't begrudge his brother the pretty teacher's attentions. It was only the fact of how his dream of a happy family had gradually crumbled and then he silently berated himself. He did have a family and just because it didn't include his wife didn't make it any less happy. So instead of watching Nick and Aggie, he concentrated on what he did have and as he gladly listened to his beautiful daughter's glowing descriptions of everything she'd seen at the fair, he knew what a lucky man he really was.


	7. Chapter 7

Jarrod walked to the door of his office with a spring in his step and gave his secretary a dashing smile when he entered.

"Good morning, Tessa," he greeted her cheerfully.

The young woman returned his smile. "Good morning, Mr. Barkley. I take it your meeting with the judge went well?"

"Yes, indeed. Did Mr. Harper find a time to come in?"

She nodded. "He'll be in later this morning. And I have the documents for the merger all copied, they just need your signature."

She handed him a small sheaf of papers. Jarrod skimmed over them. "Have I told you what a neat hand you have?"

She blushed slightly. "Thank you."

"And you've been working for me, what? Just over six months?" At her nod, Jarrod grew thoughtful. "When you can, schedule some time when we can talk. You've been doing an excellent job and I think a raise might be in order."

"Thank you, sir," she said again.

Jarrod gave her another smile and went into the inner office. He hung up his coat and hat and sat behind his desk. He didn't look over the documents right away; he just sat back and savoured the moment. He hadn't realized exactly how much his failed marriage had weighed on him until Judge Cross informed him that the divorce would be final in the next week or so. It was freeing to know he could start over if he wanted to, and providing he could find that right someone who would love Chloe and overlook his past. Jarrod didn't really hold out much hope that the latter would happen, but it was nice to know the possibility was there.

He settled down to work, making sure the documents were all in order and reviewing Harper's file. He had just finished signing everything when the door opened and he heard, "Ma'am, you can't go in there!"

Jarrod looked up and felt a tremendous shock when he saw the woman standing in the doorway.

"Beth…" he whispered in disbelief. The years hadn't been kind to his erstwhile wife. Gone were the echoes of the woman who dazzled him on the train to Denver that were still there the last time he saw her. There was a hard edge to her now, the look of a woman who felt the world owed her without her having to give back. More than once over the years, Jarrod wondered what he would do if Beth wanted to come back into his and Chloe's lives and now he had his answer. He wouldn't deny Chloe the right to get to know her mother if that was what his daughter wanted, but as he searched his heart, there was nothing there anymore for the woman he once loved.

"Jarrod," Beth said briskly as she took off her gloves and sat without being invited.

Taking a deep breath, Jarrod decided the best way to deal with her was the same way he would deal with a distasteful business associate. He sat back in his chair. "What can I do for you?"

"As your wife, I'm entitled to some sort of support from you," she informed him without any other preliminaries and gazed at him with cool blue eyes.

Jarrod just raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so, Beth. You abrogated that right when you left Chloe and I. And in less than two weeks, our divorce will be final and you won't be my wife anymore."

Beth's reaction didn't disappoint. She stared at him in disbelief, opened her mouth as if to say something and then shut it again.

Jarrod continued without missing a beat. "However, since legally we're still married until the papers go through, you can arrange for a place to stay until then at my expense."

Beth quickly regained her composure. "I'll contest it, Jarrod. I'll beg the court's and your forgiveness, and if that doesn't work, I'll sue for custody. I don't think it's unreasonable that a judge might not want to take a little girl away from her mother." The smile showed on her lips, but didn't go any further. "But for $10 000, I'll let the matter drop."

Jarrod felt a cold hand of fear squeeze his heart and tried to push it away. He knew the court system; if a father wanted his child, he was the one who the law would favour. That was likely the reason Heath's mother had never told them about their younger brother and the law hadn't changed. Beth could certainly try to contest the divorce, but in the unlikely event that she managed to stop it, nothing would really be different than it was now.

However, he couldn't completely banish the possibility that Beth could take his precious little girl and Jarrod was hard pressed to keep his detached expression. He knew that if one paid Dane-geld, one would never get rid of the Dane and he didn't want to wonder when or if she'd come back. He fell back on his faith in the law and even managed a cynical laugh.

"Considering that little girl's mother abandoned her and hasn't been heard from for three years, I'll take my chances, Beth." He picked up a pen before pulling some papers closer. "Now I'd like you to leave. I have a lot of work to do. Have your hotel send the bill to me." He ignored her as he started to make some notations and when she finally left and slammed the door behind her, he put down the pen and sank back into his chair.

His hands started to shake. There was no way Beth could take Chloe away from him, he told himself, but even his knowledge of the law couldn't make the irrational fear go away.

"Mr. Barkley?"

Jarrod looked up to see his secretary walk slowly into the office and took a deep breath to compose himself.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but the door was open and I couldn't help but overhear," she told him.

Jarrod managed a wan smile. "It's all right, Tessa, it's not like any of it's a secret."

"And it's not a secret to anyone in Stockton how much you love your daughter and what a good father you are," she informed him. "No one could ever take Chloe away from you."

This time, Jarrod's smile was more heartfelt. "Thank you."

Tessa smiled back as they heard the outer door open. "That must be Mr. Harper." She moved to go and then turned back. "And if I may be so bold, sir? Your wife's a fool." With that, she went out to greet Jarrod's client and the attorney went back to work with an easier heart.

.

.

Beth kept her head high as she walked down the sidewalk to the hotel and paid no notice to the well-dressed gentleman who followed her to the lobby door. She walked up to the desk and rang the bell sharply.

"Yes, ma'am, may I help you?" the clerk asked.

"I'd like your best suite," she said imperiously.

"Yes, ma'am." He turned and took a key from the wall behind him. "Room 410 on the top floor. That'll be $4 for the night, $20 for the week." He set the key down and pushed the register towards her. "If you'll just sign here."

Beth signed, took the key and then said, "The bill is to be sent to Jarrod Barkley."

The clerk raised an eyebrow. "I'll have to confirm that with him, Mrs…" He glanced at the register and his eyebrow climbed into his hair. Beth just turned on her heel and went up the stairs before he could say another word.

She barely even glanced at the room after she let herself in. She stripped off her gloves to toss them on the settee, removed her hat and flung it after the gloves. She didn't even turn when she heard the door open and shut behind her. "Of all the pompous, arrogant…" Beth threw herself down on the settee and the well-dressed man took her hand as he sat beside her. "My darling husband is divorcing me and won't give me a cent!"

His expression grew petulant. "Beth darling, we need that money," he insisted.

She glared at him. "Well, we wouldn't if you wouldn't have thrown your inheritance away at the faro table, Charles darling." The last word dripped with scorn.

He grabbed her and kissed her. Beth tried to pull away, but Charles wouldn't let her and she eventually succumbed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Barkley will give us that money and more," he informed her with a sly smile. "From what I've heard, he dotes on that little girl. How much do you think he'd pay to have her returned, safe and sound?"

Beth stared at him in disbelief and then a slow smile came over her face as well.

.

.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Jarrod started and looked up from his unseeing contemplation of the flames. His mother took the seat opposite him, a look of gentle concern on her face.

"Ten thousand dollars would be more appropriate." At her questioning look, he continued, "Beth's back in town. She stopped by my office today and that's how much she asked not to pursue custody of Chloe."

Victoria was aghast. "Jarrod, she can't really mean it. And no one in their right mind would take Chloe from a father who adores her and give her to the mother who abandoned her."

Jarrod sighed. "My head knows that, but I can't quite convince my heart. But," he added, forestalling the question he knew was coming, "I didn't pay her. She'll just have to take her chances."

Victoria nodded and they sat in silence for a few moments before she spoke again. "Are you going to tell Chloe?"

"I don't know," Jarrod admitted. "There's the possibility she might hear that her mother is in town and I don't want to keep something like that from her. But if it gets her hopes up and Beth doesn't even ask to see her, I'm afraid it might break her heart."

Victoria rose and caressed his shoulder. "You'll do whatever it is that you think is best for your daughter," she assured him, "and we'll all support you. Now you should go and get some sleep."

Jarrod nodded as he gave her a grateful smile and got to his feet as well. "I will." He kissed her cheek, held out his arm for her and they went upstairs together.

Before he went to his own room, Jarrod carefully opened Chloe's door and went inside. The soft glow of the moon lit the room. Jarrod made his way to Chloe's bedside, sat on the bed and watched her sleep. He didn't want to wake her, so he fought the urge to gather her in his arms and hold her tightly. "I love you, kitten," he whispered, "and I'll always be here for you." Jarrod bent over and lightly kissed her brow before quietly stealing out of her room to spend a sleepless night worrying about what the morning might bring.

.

.

.

_A/N: Dane-geld was a tax raised to pay tribute to the Viking raiders to save a land from being ravaged. It became a way of referring to blackmail; paying Dane-geld refers to giving in to the blackmailer._


	8. Chapter 8

"Chloe? I'm waiting."

Chloe Barkley looked up at her teacher with embarrassment on her face. She never daydreamed in class and here she was, unable to remember what Miss Nikolas had asked of her.

"I'm sorry, Miss Nikolas," she said, her ears burning. "I didn't hear what you said."

Miss Nikolas fixed her with a stern look. "I asked you to come to the board and do math problem number three. I expect you to pay attention in class, Chloe."

"Yes, ma'am." Chloe went up to the board, made short work of the problem and quickly sat back down. She tried to concentrate on the lesson, but her mind wandered back to the conversation she'd had with her daddy on the way to town that morning.

.

"_Your mother stopped by to see me yesterday."_

_Chloe stared at him, unsure she'd heard what she thought she'd heard. "Mama?" she asked in disbelief. "Is she coming back to live with us?" Hope warred with uncertainty. She didn't have very many memories of her mother, and she longed for a family like everyone else, but she knew that talking about her mother always made her daddy sad._

"_No, Chloe." _

_She could tell he was sad again._

"_She only stopped by to talk to me about… Well, about some business matters."_

_Chloe had to ask. "Is she going to come see me?"_

_Jarrod sighed. "I don't know, kitten. Do you want her to? I'll try to arrange it for you if that's what you want."_

_Chloe could see the unhappiness in his blue eyes and moved over to snuggle against him as he drove the buggy into town. "It doesn't matter, Daddy," she said firmly. "I don't even know her and how can she be my mama if I don't? I love you, that's all I need."_

_She was happy to see the smile on her daddy's face as he pulled up in front of the school. He kissed her on the forehead as he helped her down and handed Chloe her schoolbooks._

"_I love you too, kitten. Have a good day at school."_

_.  
><em>

Emotions warred inside the young girl. Did she want to see her mother? Chloe wasn't sure. She'd meant what she said, that having her daddy was enough, but it would be nice to know her mama wanted to see her.

She was relieved when Miss Nikolas rang the dinner bell without calling on her again. She didn't want to disappoint her; not only was she Chloe's teacher, but she'd been out at the ranch with her Uncle Nick on a regular basis since the fair. Chloe could tell her uncle was sweet on the teacher, and she didn't want anything she did to give Miss Nikolas a bad impression of her family.

Chloe declined the offers from her friends to eat with them, saying she felt like being by herself for a bit. She took her dinner pail to the edge of the schoolyard and sat beneath a large tree. She started to eat the sandwich Silas had packed for her when she heard someone say her name.

"Chloe?"

Chloe looked up to find a slender blonde woman standing not far away. She looked a bit different, but even though she didn't really have a clear memory of what her mother looked like, Chloe recognized her from the picture of her parents' wedding her daddy had shown her a few times when she'd asked. She didn't say anything, though; she just waited for her mother to say something more.

"You've grown into quite the pretty little lady."

Chloe's good manners took over. "Thank you."

"Do you know who I am?'

Chloe nodded. "Yes. You're my mama."

Beth took a step closer. "I've missed you."

Chloe felt a bit uneasy, but she wanted to know her mother cared about her so badly that she pushed her misgivings away. "I've missed you too, Mama," she replied softly.

"Maybe you could come have lunch with me?"

Chloe wasn't sure. Her daddy wouldn't want her to leave school, but he had said it would be okay for her to see her mama if she wanted to. She looked up into her mother's pale blue eyes and nodded. "All right." Chloe packed up her dinner pail and took Beth's proffered hand. They walked away from the schoolyard and then Chloe felt someone grab her from behind. She tried to struggle, but a foul-smelling cloth was shoved over her nose and she slowly sank into darkness.

.

.

"Mr. Barkley?"

Jarrod looked up from the notes he was reviewing. "Yes, Tessa?"

"Your two o'clock appointment rescheduled and this was sent over from the school." She handed the attorney a folded piece of paper.

Jarrod looked at the note curiously as he unfolded it and then his expression grew grim. "Cancel the rest of my day," he said shortly as he grabbed his hat and gunbelt.

"What is it?"

"Chloe didn't come back to school after the noon recess," he informed her. "I'm going to head to the school and then go look for her. Could you stay here just in case?"

"Of course, Mr. Barkley." She placed her hand briefly on his arm. "You'll find her," she told him reassuringly, "and she'll be fine."

Jarrod just nodded and hurried out of the building. He composed himself not to run to the school as he tried to convince himself that Chloe was just tardy, even though that had never happened before.

.

"She didn't go to see you?" Aggie Nikolas sounded concerned when Jarrod came to the classroom.

"No," Jarrod said, his worry growing greater. "I have no idea where she is."

"Miss Nikolas?"

They both turned to see Chloe's friend Sarah with her hand raised.

"Yes, Sarah?" the teacher asked.

"Chloe wanted to eat by herself at noon, and then I saw her leave with a blonde lady," the other girl said hesitantly.

Jarrod's stomach clenched. He knew it had to have been Beth. "Thank you, Sarah," he told her in a calm voice that belied the fear he felt. "Don't blame yourself, Aggie," he told his daughter's teacher when he saw the expression on her face, "and I'll find her."

Jarrod practically bolted to his office. He needed to let his secretary know what had happened in case anyone sent word there, enlist the help of the sheriff and get word so his brothers could help him. He continued to repeat those plans over and over in his head to try to keep the panic at bay, but it didn't really help. The idea that Beth might have kidnapped Chloe in revenge for snubbing her in his office the previous day tore at him. Not paying attention to his surroundings, the worried lawyer barely made it out of the way of the large wagon when he crossed the street.

He took the stairs to his office two at a time. "Tessa, I'm…"

She held out a note in a shaky hand. "A boy was told to deliver this to you," Tessa said and Jarrod heard the tremble in her voice. "I know I shouldn't have, but I read it and was just about to go find you."

Jarrod took the paper, his own hands none too steady.

_Jarrod,_

_If you want Chloe back, bring $20 000 to Isla del Cielo by six o'clock this evening. Don't tell the sheriff and come alone or I will take her away and you will never see her again. _

_B_

"Tessa, please go back to the ranch, find my brothers and give this to them. Tell them to meet me at home," Jarrod instructed his secretary as his heart clenched in fear. "I need to make a trip to the bank."

.

.

"Beth's not alone, Jarrod."

Jarrod looked up from his contemplation of a long-dead cigar as Heath walked into the parlour. Victoria and Audra sat on either side of him, offering what support they could give and Nick jabbed at the logs in the fireplace with a poker.

"Sam at the hotel saw a man leave Beth's hotel suite this morning," he continued.

"And Chloe?"

Heath shook his head. "No one's seen Chloe since she was at school. Sorry, Jarrod."

Audra gripped Jarrod's arm gently. "She'll be okay, Jarrod. Beth is Chloe's mother, she couldn't hurt her."

Jarrod gave her a wan smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"So what's the plan, Pappy?" Nick tossed down the poker and paced across the room.

Snuffing out his cigar, Jarrod stood up. "I'll take the money and get my little girl back."

Heath and Nick shared a look. "We'll head out now," the blond said, "scout out the area and make sure we have all approaches covered.

Jarrod opened his mouth to protest that the note said to come alone, but Nick cut him off. "There's no way we're letting you go alone, Jarrod," he informed his big brother in no uncertain terms. "Don't worry, no one will know we're there."

Jarrod nodded and both his brothers gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before they left.

.

.

Chloe's eyes opened slowly. Her head hurt and her mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton. "Daddy?" she whispered, not knowing where she was. Then she saw the woman sitting beside her and remembered talking to her mother before… "I want my Daddy," she sobbed softly. She didn't know what was going on and she was scared.

"You're daddy's not here, brat." Chloe looked up at the new voice and saw a well-dressed man walk up behind her mother.

"She's just a little girl, Charles," Beth told him. "Leave her alone."

"Hmph." The man pulled a watch out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Only two more hours. Keep her quiet, Beth."

Chloe was terrified. She didn't know why she was there, didn't know what was going to happen in two hours and all she knew was that she'd give anything for her daddy to hold her and tell her everything was going to be all right. But she was a Barkley, she reminded herself, and Barkleys were brave. She wasn't going to let her mother or that man know how scared she was. "I want my daddy," she said again in a firmer voice.

"Well, if he's smart, he'll follow instructions and pay to get you back. Otherwise…" The man called Charles shrugged and Chloe had to struggle to hold back her tears. He pulled up a chair beside Beth and turned her to face him. "So where shall we go with the money, darling?' he asked.

As they talked, Chloe slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. They were in a small cabin and she was sitting on a small cot against one wall. A ragged curtain fluttered over an open window. Chloe then spied the door behind the adults' back. If they didn't turn around, she might be able to sneak out. Moving slowly, she got off the cot and tiptoed towards the door. She was halfway there before she was spotted. Chloe tried to run, but Charles lunged at her and grabbed her by the foot. Chloe kicked and hit and squirmed; she even managed to bite his hand when he grabbed her arm. Then she felt a tremendous pain as he backhanded her across the face and her head hit the floor. Sobbing, Chloe curled up in a small ball.

"Tie her up. We can't have her running off."

"Charles…"

"Do it now!"

A gentle hand pulled Chloe to her feet and guided her back to the cot. She didn't bother to fight as her hands were tied together; she knew she wouldn't get away this time. Then a soft cloth dabbed at the blood from where she'd bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, Chloe."

"How could you?" Chloe whispered. "You're my mama, how could you let him hurt me?" This time she couldn't stop her sobs. "Why don't you love me?"

"I don't want to interrupt this happy reunion," Charles sneered before Beth had a chance to answer, "but it's time to go." He grabbed Chloe by the hands and dragged her out the door.

"Charles, you don't need to hurt her," Beth protested.

He boosted Chloe onto a horse and mounted behind her. "You haven't care about her for over three years, I doubt you do now."

Chloe closed her eyes tightly as the horse was spurred into a lope. _Please come save me, Daddy. Please._


	9. Chapter 9

Jarrod waited on the bank overlooking the lake. The place had been special to him for so many years, but he wondered if he'd ever feel anything other than aversion to it after all that had happened. He glanced at the trees surrounding the area and felt better for knowing his brothers weren't far away.

Then he turned at the sound of hoofbeats. Two horses approached; Beth was riding one and the other carried an unfamiliar man holding Chloe in front of him, likely Beth's paramour. Jarrod ignored the urge to rush over and pull Chloe from the horse; that course of action could result in his daughter getting hurt or worse yet, killed. Jarrod pushed that thought away and held his ground.

"Got the money, Barkley?' the man called.

Jarrod nudged the satchel at his feet. "It's all here. Chloe, honey, are you all right?"

"I'm okay, Daddy," she said in a quavering voice. Even from where he was, Jarrod could see the bruise on her face and clenched his fists to control his temper. There would be time to even the score once Chloe was safe.

"Beth, go get the bag," the man ordered.

Beth dismounted from her horse, but before she took a step, Jarrod held up his hand.

"Hold it right there, Beth. No one's getting anything until Chloe's off that horse."

Beth looked at the other man. He considered for a moment before he said, "Drop the gun first."

Expecting the request, Jarrod unbuckled his gunbelt and tossed it aside, reassured by the knowledge that Nick and Heath had his back. "Now Chloe."

The man released Chloe. She slid off the horse, ran to Jarrod as fast as she could and he gathered her tightly in his arms. "I was so scared, Daddy," she sobbed into his shoulder.

Jarrod's eyes were teary as well. "I've got you, kitten," he murmured.

"Now the money."

Jarrod stepped back from the satchel, still holding his daughter. He didn't care about the money; he had his Chloe safe and that was what mattered.

Beth came forward slowly and picked up the case. "I'm sorry, Jarrod. Chloe…"

"Take it and go, Beth," Jarrod stated coldly. "And I hope to heaven we never see you again."

Beth pursed her lips, nodded and went back to the horses. She handed up the money. "Here we are, Charles."

He took the bag and secured it in front of him. Then, without warning, he drew his gun and shot Beth in the back as she reached her own horse. She clutched the stirrup as she fell. "Charles…" she gasped.

Jarrod pushed Chloe behind him as the gun was then trained on them.

"Can't have any witnesses," Charles snarled.

Two shots rang out and Charles' face held a shocked expression as he tumbled lifelessly from the saddle. Jarrod quickly grabbed his revolver from where he'd tossed it. "Stay here, Chloe," he said and made his slow way over to the prone body of the man on the ground.

Charles lay on his back and his eyes stared blankly upwards as Jarrod made sure he was dead. He then turned to Beth. She was leaning against a tree trunk, a derringer held loosely in her hand.

"I couldn't… let him hurt Chloe," she said faintly. "Or… you. I know… too late, but… I'm sorry… Jarrod."

As much as he despised her in that moment, Jarrod couldn't just let her die. He ripped a chunk off the hem of her riding skirt and held it against her bleeding shoulder.

"Nick's got Chloe, Jarrod," he heard Heath say as his blond brother came up behind him. "Other one's dead, two shots in the chest." He glanced at the small gun by Beth. "Don't know if it was hers or mine that did it."

Jarrod nodded. "Beth needs a doctor, Heath." He looked up and saw understanding in Heath's eyes.

Heath crouched down beside them. "I'll stay here. You take Chloe home and I'll send Nick to town for the sheriff and the doc."

Jarrod took a deep breath and stood. He walked over to where Nick was standing by Jingo with Chloe.

"I'll hand her up to you," Nick told him.

Jarrod mounted and Nick set Chloe in front of him. Jarrod wrapped an arm tightly around his little girl and rested his cheek on the top of her head for a moment before he nudged Jingo's ribs.

"I knew you'd come for me, Daddy," Chloe said with only a hint of a sob as she snuggled tightly to him. "I was scared, but I tried to be brave."

"I can't imagine a braver girl," Jarrod assured her.

They were both quiet the rest of the way home. Chloe was greeted by tearful hugs and kisses from her grandma, aunt and Silas when they arrived home and was whisked off for a hot bath and clean clothes by Victoria. Silas fixed a tray for father and daughter to share alone in Jarrod's room.

Jarrod was happy to see Chloe clean her plate and then smiled as she let out a huge yawn. "I think it's time for you to get to bed," he advised.

Chloe nodded and took Jarrod's hand. But she stopped before they reached the door. "Can I sleep with you, Daddy?" The look in her eyes was tinged with fear.

"Of course, kitten." Jarrod picked her up and carried her to his bed. After being afraid he might never see her again, Jarrod was more than happy to have her with him. "I'll just grab my pyjamas and change after I've said good night to everyone for us. I'm pretty tired too."

He met Nick and Heath coming through the front door.

"Beth'll live," Heath told him as both men took off their hats and guns. "Fred has a deputy stationed at the doc's to take her to jail once she's recovered enough."

"Kidnapping and extortion," Nick added. "Fred thinks she'll get life." His eyes narrowed when he looked at Jarrod. "Unless you go do some fool thing like defending her."

Jarrod shook his head. "Everyone deserves a fair trial," he stated, "with decent representation, even Beth. But she'll never get that from me."

Nick nodded, satisfied. "How's my niece?" he demanded to know.

Jarrod smiled. "She's had a bath, dinner and I just put her to bed, which is where I'm headed too. Night, boys."

.

Chloe snuggled next to Jarrod when he crawled into bed beside her. "Daddy," she asked after a few minutes, "do you think Mama could ever love anyone?"

Jarrod looked at her curiously. "What makes you ask something like that?"

"Well," Chloe answered thoughtfully, "I have lots of friends and I know you and Grandma and Aunt Audra and Uncle Nick and Uncle Heath all love me. And they love you and you're the absolute best daddy in the whole world." She looked at him earnestly. "And if Mama doesn't love us…" Chloe shrugged and cuddled close again. "I'm sad for her, Daddy."

Jarrod hadn't really looked at it like that, but Chloe's words made him feel a bit of sympathy for Beth and the lonely life she had ahead of her. He felt a surge of pride for his daughter and the compassion she was able to show someone who never had any for her. "I love you, Chloe," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you, too," Chloe murmured sleepily as they both fell asleep.


End file.
